Three Words
by nitoried
Summary: Levi and Petra struggle to admit their feelings for each other.


**Pairing:** Levi x Petra

**Rating:** T

**Description:** Levi and Petra struggle to admit their feelings for each other.

**Warning:** Shitty grammar; Angst; probably occ

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SnK, nor do I try to make any profit by writing this.

* * *

><p>Corporal Levi was hardworking and diligent. A true leader. And a neat freak. His sense of humor was dry and his way of expressing vulgar<em>,<em> but he had a good heart, always thought of others first, and never once put his own wishes and desires over these of his comrades and subordinates. He was strong and admirable in many ways. That was what everyone thought. Levi, however, had a completely different view of himself. He was selfish, unbelievably stubborn and extremely short-tempered. He didn't like people. He hated socializing, and he absolutely _despised_ his job. He was far from being the admirable man everyone made him out to be. He was, in fact, the absolute opposite.

It was exhausting, really. To be permanently praised and put on a pedestal above anyone while watching his comrades die right before his eyes, unable to do anything about it. — Levi wanted it to stop. He wanted everyone to see, to _realize, _that their high expectations on him were unrealistic and nothing but wishful-thinking. That _he_ wasn't the one going to save mankind. Unfortunately, no one —not even these closest to him— seemed to notice.

It wasn't rare for people to get upset after talking to him, after getting to know the real person behind the image of the selfless savior and humanity's strongest soldier, but Levi was long used to it by now. — And, if he was honest to himself, he didn't mind it at all. To him, other people's opinions held no meaning. Not anymore, at least. It was _his_ life after all, and he was not obligated to pretend and live for anyone else. He lived for no one but himself, fought for _his_ sake, his own wishes and _his_ ideals.

The world was a cruel place, filled with nothing but selfish and narcissistic individuals, and Levi was one of them. That was what he told himself.

"Oi, Petra."

Petra Ral, member of the Special Operation Quad, a beautiful young woman in her late teens, directed her gaze from the dusty shelves she'd been cleaning towards the Corporal. "Yes?" she inquired, her voice calm as ever. She halted her actions, though not daring to put the duster away as she waited for his order.

"Close the door, would you?"

Levi looked up from the pile of papers before him, eyes focusing on the ginger-haired woman who obediently did as she was told before returning to her original task — dusting the room. He watched her, his blue orbs skimming over her form, taking in every bit of her appearance as she bent over the commode, her bottom sticking out in his direction.

Petra was attractive, there was no doubt about it. She was petite, yet fit. Her hair looked smooth and healthy, and her face was youthful and delicate. She was gorgeous. The type of woman Levi would have —if they'd met under other circumstances, that is— chased after, and maybe even fallen in love with.

As of lately, he often found himself thinking about her, going straight from fearing about her well-being, while making up the worst cases of scenarios one could think of, to imagining her trembling and moaning under his touch. It was strange. Levi couldn't comprehend why his thoughts kept wandering off, but he remembered how it had started.

Whenever he'd buried himself deep into his paperwork to the point where it seemed like nothing —except for Eren accidentally transforming again— managed to attract his attention, Petra watched him. Always from a safe distance, of course, but close enough to catch a glimpse at everything he was doing, and sometimes, if she was lucky, to inhale some of his masculine, yet refreshing scent.

Levi, not as oblivious to her innocent little stares as she'd liked him to be, soon had come to the realisation that the way she observed and watched him was different from the way his other subordinates did. Petra looked up to him, sure. But there was something else, _something more_, about how her beautiful amber eyes lingered on him every now and then, and whenever she thought he was too busy to notice. — Was it plain admiration or lust? Levi couldn't be sure, but he was willing to find out, as long as the answer kept his mind from trailing off all time.

Putting the signed documents and files aside, he arose from his chair and closed the curtains, silently walking over to Petra who continued her work without any hesitation. He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, causing her to turn around, a frown forming on her pretty features as her eyes met his. She stared at him, caught off guard for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Ah—Yes? Is there something you want to talk about, Corporal?" she questioned, her arms dropping to her sides. She smiled at Levi, a warm, sincere smile, before raising an eyebrow in a mocking matter. "Did I miss a spot again?"

Levi snorted, biting back a sarcastic remark as he brought his hand to up her face and slightly stroked her cheek. Not everyone had the guts to talk back to him like Petra did. She was one of a kind, he had to admit that. One of the very few people he didn't mind putting up with most of the time.

"Petra," his voice rang out in his usual indifferent ton. "How do you feel about me?" It was a serious question. Despite his lack of interest in other people's feelings, Levi was by no means a heartless bastard. If Petra held any special feelings _for him_, he'd decided, he wasn't going to take advantage of that. The least thing he wanted to do, was get her hopes up for nothing.

"I—I'm not sure how to answer that." Petra said truthfully, yet slightly distracted by his unexpected touch. She breathed out, shakily, before closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth that swept from his fingers over her skin. It felt nice, having the Corporal caress her like that. — So gentle, almost tenderly. It took her a moment to regain her composure before she found herself able to speak up again. "Why do you ask?"

Levi shook his head. "Nevermind." he mumbled, his fingers vanishing from her cheek as unexpected as they'd appeared. He didn't need to hear her say it. Her reaction was answer enough. "Go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." he commanded sternly, but Petra didn't move. Not even an inch.

"Did you hear me? Go. To. Bed." Levi repeated after a moment, now slightly irritated with her behaviour. Disobedience was something he couldn't, and wouldn't, tolerate. No matter the circumstances, Petra was his subordinate, and thus obligated to listen to his orders, whether she liked it or not.

"Corporal, I—"

It was barely a whisper, yet enough to make the blood in his veins freeze. Levi didn't have to look up to realize what he'd done. Petra was hurt. He'd hurt her feelings. _He'd messed up. _

Unsure how to react, he paused, his right hand hovering over the candles whilst his left one shifted into a fist. He mentally cursed himself, trying to gather up the courage to look her into the eyes and face the consequences of his selfish actions, but failed miserably.

"Whatever it is you wanna tell me, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow. I'm busy right now." he stated, coldly, before positioning himself on his chair and pulling out a file as if to drop the subject. Petra didn't respond, but instead walked over to the door, her gaze remaining lowered to the ground as she opened it and left the room, a sad smile adoring her lips.

_Maybe tomorrow she'd finally get to tell him._


End file.
